edenverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-23895398-20161003025727
Sakael Eidan Basic Information and Physical Description *'Species:' Human *'Gender: Male' *'Age: 20' *'Height: 6'5" (198.12)' *'Weight: 196 lbs (89 kg)' *'Title: Revenant of the Crypt' *'Theme: Death' Sakael Wears a graphene lined hoodie with a skeleton design on it, a black and purple one strap backpack, black cargo pants and black steel-toe boots. He also wears purple finger-less gloves and a silver metal bracer with runes on it on his right arm. He himself has fairly pale skin, as well as purple yes and dark black hair. He has oddly sharp teeth. He has a very toned build. Personality Sakael tends to come off as somewhat abrasive to new people, due to having trust issues most of the time. As he gets accustomed to others, he starts showing more of a childish side, he tends to hide it, the moment he lets it free. He is easy to anger, not being able to hold himself back often. Despite being hot headed, he isn't impulsive. He'd rather wait to see and evaluate a situation than just jump in unknowingly, no matter how angry he can get. Due to his trust issues he is rather paranoid and jumpy when in unfamiliar situations. He can hold himself extremely well in a fight however, as he is very used to combat. He is quite intelligent, but rather than pure knowledge his intelligence comes from natural intuition. His morals are somewhat skewed, not being the best role model to others. He can be kind when he needs to be, but would rather not show his kind side to others. Despite his kind side, he tends to be rather impatient when it comes to wanting things, so he'll tend to do whatever he needs to do to get what he wants. Spark - Cthonic Thorns Sakael Can manipulate almost every aspect of his own bones. He can rapidly grow his bones to almost any shape he wants. He can create weapons by growing bones out of his skin and snapping them off to use in combat. With this, he also has an extremely high pain threshold, as well as being able to regenerate his bones at an extremely fast pace. After using Cthonic Thorns, he has to take time to relax to regrow any bones that were lost in the use of his Cthonic Thorns. Backstory Sakael grew up in the city of Babylon as an only child, having an okay life despite being in a bad neighborhood. His family was almost poor, thankfully being able to just get by. When Sakael finally gained his Spark at age ten, he took to rather unconventional ways to experiment with it. He started making friends with people who had questionable ethics, who made him push away and snuff his kinder side to replace it with a more violent and uncontrollable side. He eventually started caring less and less about his family, which grew more apparent when they finally were able to move to the city of Nazareth. He grew increasingly violent over time, being known as a local nuisance and bully. This came from him wanting attention, due to not having a lot as he was often away from his family. After finding himself being alone for quite sometime, he tries to wipe away his sullied reputation. He becomes a vigilante of sorts, being known for quick in and out attacks and being gone before police appear. He works as an engineer as a cover. Through his time as a vigilante he became exceedingly efficient with his spark, even dabbling in fire magic occasionally. Trying to live a successful and happy life in Nazareth with great difficulty.